In the state of the art many machines of this type are known, intended for the dispensing of newspapers, magazines or other informative booklets, and in all of which the intention is to resolve drawbacks associated with their specific application. For this reason one may not speak, in reality, of advantages and drawbacks when comparing one with another as, in each case, their specific features are determined by the use for which they are intended.
Thus, for example, the French patent 7536083 refers to a newspaper dispensing machine which, being intended to resolve the problem of electrical supply, as it is a machine that is to be situated in a public thoroughfare, was developed in such a way that its operation was completely manual, by means of a handle that drags hooking components which rest upon the stack of newspapers and drag them by their rear edge by means of manually operating the said handle, once this is released by introduction of the corresponding coins.
In the German document 2553309 a newspaper dispensing machine is described that features a complicated device of levers and springs and in which articulated levers are used as dragging components, which have claws at one end that fall upon the newspaper to drag it toward the exit opening.
In the British patent 2.207.910 a machine is described that includes an extraordinarily complex device of levers, springs, cogwheels with chains and other sophisticated devices, in which the newspaper dragging component is made up of needles applied to the upper side of the newspapers, the said machine being specially designed to be secure against tampering.